Medias Verdades
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: Despiertas y sigues en un sueño donde todo es perfecto; las sonrisas, las miradas, los besos, las palabras... Palabras que se atraganta y no te dejan respirar, besos dulces que no debes dar, miradas que esconden otra realidad y sonrisas secretas que nadie sabe que ocultas detrás. Forum Retos Harry Potter y más y el Reto: Guerra avisada no mata a soldado...


Lectores aquí tenéis mi fic, puede que no sea una de mis mejoras creaciones pero es una historia que creo que debía ser contada. Es un fic para el **Reto: Guerra avisada no mata a soldado**… Forum **Reto Harry Potter y más**.

Normalmente mis protagonistas son personajes femeninos y es una novedad para mi. Tampoco he hecho mucha descripción y se centra sobretodo en el diálogo hecho poco habitual en mis escritos deseo que les guste.

La pareja es RON W. & LAVANDER B.

Mi refrán es OJOS QUE NO VEN, CORAZÓN QUE NO SIENTE

**MEDIAS VERDADES:**

_Lo siento, no es una escusa_

_Gracias, no es necesario_

_Yo también, no es un te quiero_

Despiertas. Abres los ojos. Te estiras como si fuera un viejo ritual. Y piensas; domingo un día ideal para disfrutar de tu perfecta familia. Te levantas y la luz ilumina el lado vacío de la cama, mientras el olor a café entra por la puerta entre cerrada, tu mujer esta haciendo el desayuno. Mmmm tortitas, café, pasteles, y todo tipo de manjares. Ella es una magnífica cocinera y tiene muchísimas más habilidades.

Unas risas infantiles y unas pisadas ligeras bajan rápidamente las escaleras. La voz aguda y cantarina de tu hija te alcanza a ti.

-¡Papa va! ¡Que el desayuno ya esta listo! Y Albus me quitara todas las galletas.- Dice mientras salta a la cama y bota para que tú te muevas.

La coges con un brazo y le haces cosquillas. Después te reta a ver quien llega antes a la cocina. Dejas que te adelante en último tramo de escaleras, porque sabes que a tu niñita le encanta ganar, llegas a la cocina. Y el cuadro que te encuentras es tan increíble tus hijos sentados comiendo en la rústica mesa. Y tu mujer al fondo cocinando mientras tararea una vieja canción con un vestidito corto florido y el pelo despeinado y aun así te parece una modelo.

Le das un beso en la frente a tu chiquillo y el pequeño a un con cara de sueño te lanza una sonrisa soñolienta. Abrazas a tu mujer por la espalda y le das un beso en la nuca y ella se gira y te sonríe y te da un beso de buenos días.

Todos sentados en la mesa y empezáis a comer mientras que comentáis que vais hacer hoy en este día tan grandioso. Y el teléfono suena.

-Ya voy yo- les dices mientras piensas en los estúpidos aparatos mugles aunque sean útiles a veces son un incordio.

Coges el teléfono y…

-¿Dígame?- contestas alegre.

- Hola- Es la voz de una mujer y la reconoces de seguida- Soy yo.

La espalda se pone recta y la sonrisa desaparece. Miras hacia los lados como si vigilaras que alguien venga. Hablas bajito casi murmurando.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames nunca a casa.- contestas enfadado.

-Es que…- te intenta explicar

-Te he dicho, siempre, que me llames al despacho.

-¿Puedes hablar?- te pregunta con voz trémula.

- Claro que no. Ya te lo puedes imaginar.- expresas con tono seco.

-¿Dónde esta… ella?

-En la cocina con los niños.- explicas más tranquilo.

-¿Nos…, te puede escuchar?

-No, pero puede entrar en cualquier momento.

-Perdóname. Me sabe mal. Pero es que necesitaba llamarte ahora. No podía esperar a mañana en el trabajo.- dice con una entonación exasperada.

Hay una pausa y eres tú quien la deshace.

-¿Por qué?- no puedes evitar preguntarle y no quieres tampoco evadirlo.

-Porque esta situación me hace sufrir demasiado- dice con voz melancólica.

-¿Cuál situación?- intentas escabullirte de hacia donde esta llegando la conversación.

-La nuestra. ¿Cual quieres que sea?- pero ella siempre ha sido la lista y te pilla antes de poder tener un nuevo tema y esquivar este.

-Pero… A ver si nos entendemos…- intentas arreglarlo.

-¡No! No. No digas nada. No es necesario. – Intenta ser irónica y no le sale demasiado bien – Podría escucharte.

-No me sientes, ahora. Escucha…- pretendes hablar.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.- La voz se le quiebra.

-¿Qué decisión?- y quieres decirle que no llore porque aunque ella intenta no sollozar sabes que lágrimas están cayendo por su hermoso rostro.

-¿No te la imaginas?- dice intentando incitar te a que contestes.

-No tengo ganas de jugar a acertijos.- Estas preparándote para el golpe.

-He de elegir.- parece que se ahogue en sus palabras- Entre tú o él.

-¿Y?- Sabes que va ha decir, la conoces demasiado bien, y cierras los ojos y aprietas el puño alrededor del teléfono.

-Y, como que tú no me vas a dar todo lo que quiero…No nos engañemos: para ti, yo nunca seré más que…- Respira profundamente. Se escucha el sonido de fondo de coches que pasan, a lo lejos.- No la quieres dejar, ¿verdad? No sé ni porque lo pregunto. Si ya sé la respuesta.- mientras habla se le va apagando la voz.

-Yo…- no sabes que decir el mundo se ha vuelto boca abajo.

-No, se acabó. No quiero esconderle nada más a ella, sabes que yo también la quiero. Y puede que él no sea mi gran amor pero ha intentado curarme de ti.- lo dice en voz alta para que lo escuche pero en realidad se intenta convencer a si misma.

-No…- y tu cabeza gira. Y te recuerda como esa dulce voz murmurar tu nombre.

-Tranquilo, no saldrá de aquí.- y musita- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.- pero tú no estás seguro de que esas palabras hayan salido de sus labios.

-Ámala como no me has amado a mí.- Y el pitido de final de llamada te vuelve a la realidad.

Cuelgas el teléfono y regresas a la cocina. Todo el color hogareño te calienta el frío corazón.

-Cielo, ¿quién ha llamado?- te pregunta con una voz tan diferente a la anterior que has escuchado más aguda y menos madura. Y la miras a los ojos, esa mirada que te hipnotiza, y ves ternura, amor, calidez. Y por tu mente pasa todo aquello que podrías hacer; arrepentirse, explicar, llamar, negar, suplicar…. Pero la decisión ya esta tomada y sonríes y dices:

-Era Hermione, se va a casar.

* * *

Deseo que les haya gustado.

Un beso y gracias por leer.


End file.
